Harmony The Soulbond Year Two: Phoenix Song
by soulbonder2243
Summary: Join Harry and his friends as they learn to harness their phoenix powers from Fawkes and Layla, learning in the process of their second year where the phoenix song truly comes from...
1. Chapter 1

Harmony The Soulbond Year Two: Phoenix Song

Chapter One: Summer

Harry, Hermione and his friends got off of the Hogwarts Express, and went through the barrier. Waiting for them on the other side were their parents, godparents and other friends that their parents had.

Harry walked up to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. "I hope that Dudley can stay for a little while at Potter Manor this summer, it would be awesome to see him and Susan for part of the break. Hermione will be visiting after she goes on holiday with her parents." He said smiling.

Petunia merely look at Vernon, who simply shrugged his shoulders. She smiled. "It would be a pleasure to have Dudley visit you. I wouldn't mind seeing the old Potter Manor again myself, I haven't been there since your parents wedding." His aunt told him.

Harry blanched at this. He hadn't been aware that his Aunt Petunia had been to Potter Manor. Petunia smiled at the look on her nephew's face. She turned to face her father.

"Dad, I was curious as to how you survived all these years, you said you would tell Harry but I don't think that you ever did." Petunia said to Godric.

Godric smiled. "I told Harry I would tell him, I didn't tell him I would tell anyone else, and when I do tell him he must be ready to tell only those he deems trustworthy, such as his family. Which in this case would pertain to you." He said.

Petunia took it in stride. "Of Course, Father." She said smiling.

Harry then turned to his parents. "Let's get it over with while Hermione is still here," he said.

Lily looked surprised. "What are you talking about Harry?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "The rules while she is at Potter Manor of course."

Harry knew that most of it would be pertaining to sleeping and what the arrangements would be. But he was also sure that Fawkes would have training for them both and would have his own set of rules for them.

Lily laughed. "Harry you are legally married in the eyes of the magical law. We can't stop you from sleeping with your wife, however we do ask that you keep anything intimate, out of the picture until you are older and only then after we teach you the proper charms." She said.

Harry was relieved. He didn't expect it to be that easy. He smiled and nodded at his mother. Then made his way to Hermione and her parents.

He hugged Hermione and gave her a chaste kiss goodbye. "I will miss you and don't forget to bring me something from France. I still want that Eiffel Tower statuette. Don't forget that." Harry said, as he released her.  
He bowed to her father and kissed her mother on the hand. "I hope to see the both of you over my birthday this year I am sorry that we got into the trouble that we did this year. I promise that it won't happen again. At least I hope not." He laughed.

The Granger's laughed at this and watched as their daughter's husband walked back towards his parents.

As Harry was led out of the station by his family, he smiled to himself. He was sure that this summer was going to be interesting. The fates smiled as they looked down on him.

The boy had no idea that this was to be the summer of the Phoenix Song. Interesting indeed…

A/N: Welcome to Phoenix Song the second part of Harmony the Soulbond. For those who have read the first part, I hope that you enjoy the second part. I will be a seven part series going through the seven years that Harry spends at Hogwarts. And I am debating about whether to do a fic about his life after Hogwarts. To those who are just finding out about Harmony the Soulbond. I welcome you and caution you to read the first part, if you haven't already. As it will set up the second bit. Again I welcome reviews and If you find things that don't match either with the first part or within the second part itself, please do not hesitate to let me know by PMing me on the site. So again welcome to Harmony: The Soulbond Year Two: Phoenix Song. Read and Review if you would please. Thank you.

Ever Faithfully,

Soulbonder2243


	2. It Begins

Harmony the Soulbond Year Two: Phoenix Song

Chapter Two: It begins

Over the first few weeks of summer, Harry and his family and friends spent time with their respective families, before spending time with their friends outside the influence of their families.

Fawkes and Lila observed the going ons of their familiars and decided that it was time to teach them how to use their animagus abilities and most importantly how to control them.

The Four founders agreed with the assessment of the phoenixes. Over the last few weeks the founders had been watching their grandchildren and their bondmates and other friends. What they discovered astonished them. They group of friends seems to have formed an link with one another that allowed them to not just speak to each other on a telepathic level but on an empathic one as well. It was remarkably like a soulbond, however it was soon determined that it was not. It seemed that the closeness of Harry and his cousin to their bondmates and in turn their friends allowed a link to form between them all. It had its advantages, but to be sure it was safe Salazar, Godric, Helga and Rowena asked for an audience with Fawkes and Lila.

"We need to know what the ramifications of this bond are. Does it have something to do with the prophecy?" They questioned the two Phoenixes.

It was Fawkes that answered. _**"Yes. And No. While it does have to do with the prophecy, a bond like the one the friends have is entirely manifested by Phoenix Song itself. As for how the phoenix song came to be will be information only for our familiars. Soon they will begin their path to discovering it. A path that not even the prophecy can stop….."**_

The four founders looked at the phoenixes and at the bondmates and their friends. Suddenly where Harry and Dudley were at a enormous ball of flames erupted around them and then disappeared. Leaving the spot where they had been standing empty….

Lila, looked at the founders. _**"Their Journey to the Phoenix song has begun, first the boys together and then the girls, only apart and then together will they find out the true origin and meaning of the PHOENIX SONG….."**_

 _ **The Founders just looked at each other and the two birds of flame flummoxed…..**_

 **Authors Note: I apologise for the lengthy delay in updating. However I have had a lot on my plate the last few months. I also apologise for this short chapter but I felt that a cliff hanger before the journey beginning was necessary, if none of you feel this way please let me know.**


	3. The Boys

Chapter Three: The Boys

Harry and Dudley, stood back to back and wands out waiting for the inevitable barrage of spells that were sure to come their way. Minutes passed as the cousins waited with baited breath. Harry was the first to breathe normally. "Well I guess there isn't anything to do, but find out why we were sent here." Harry said looking at his cousin.

Dudley barely nodded, before there was another flash of flame and Fawkes and Layla flashed before the boys. Fawkes flew down to Harry and looked his charge directly in the eyes. Emerald green lock with flame red.

" _ **You are beginning your journey. Your journey to find the true origin of phoenix song has only every been undertaken by one other person. Too have two people do it, much less two from the same family is nigh unheard of. You will be making this journey separately, each with your familiar. Harry, I will be here to go through this with you, just as my daughter shall be with your cousin as you go through this. Once you have completed this first step of finding the true meaning of phoenix song, so then shall your wives complete the same steps. Only because you are soulbonded with them will they take this journey. However, both Hermione and Susan will do it alone without help as is the custom of the old celts of the day. Now come."**_

Harry looked at Fawkes. He stood his ground as the phoenix started flying away. Fawkes turned to look at his young familiar. _**"Why do you stop, Harry?"**_

Harry looked at Fawkes. _**"Who was the only other person to take this journey?"**_

Fawkes looked at Harry. If he had, lips Fawkes would have smiled. Harry always had been inquisitive. He looked at Layla and together they both turned to the cousins.

And together as one they both answered:

" _ **MERLIN."**_ HarHH


	4. Tale of the First Phoenix

Harmony the Soulbond Year Two: Phoenix Song

Chapter Four: The First Phoenix

The Cousins were stunned. Merlin had taken on the journey to find the true origin of Phoenix Song. He had been the only other one to do it. Harry turned to Fawkes.

"You said Merlin had undertaken the journey to find the true meaning of phoenix song. But you didn't say whether he had actually achieved his goal and discovered it. DID Merlin discover the true meaning and origin of the phoenix's song?" he wondered.

Fawkes looked over to his daughter. Lila said nothing and continued to balance herself on the currents of the air. Fawkes, looked over at his charge. _**"That, is something you will have to ask him yourself. IF and when you complete this journey. Remember that you take it alone and then you take it together once your wives have finished their bit of the journey. Not every journey to find the origin of the phoenix song is the same. Your journey will be different than Hermione and Susan's. Just as Merlin's journey was and will be different than yours."**_

Harry, not sure he understood, turned to see if Dudley was understanding them. Dudley looked confused and just shrugged his shoulders in response to Harry's silent query.

"I am not sure I understand, Fawkes but neither of you have ever led us astray. So lead on." He told the phoenix solemnly.

This time it was Lila who laughed. It sounded like a lilting trill of her usual phoenix song. _**"We aren't going to go on your journey with you. Look around. You have been brought to the time of the original wizards. A Thousand years before Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar were even thought of much less before they thought of creating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No. Through this land you have three days to travel and find the Male phoenix who originated the song that all phoenix sing with. Only then will your wives join you. We must go prepare them for their journey as it will be undertaken at the same time as yours so that hopefully you both meet up with them at the first phoenix's nest."**_ Lila told them.

" _ **Do not move from this area until prepared and sent your wives on their journey we have finished doing. I will send a tail feather in a ball of flames to let you know that you may begin. Good Luck my friends. May your magic keep you safe."**_ Fawkes told the cousins. With these final words and a trill of good luck, father and daughter flamed away, so as to prepare the boys' soulmates for their journey.

Dudley and Harry began to just sit and wait. An hour later a red feather encapsulated in a ball of flame, fell to the ground. The cousins jumped up and began their trek. Not knowing what was going to happen or what kind of magic they would encounter, they mentally prepared themselves for anything that would come their way…..


	5. The Girls' Journey Begins

Disclaimer: As per my other stories, I do not own Harry Potter, that wonderful honor belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am merely playing in her sandbox.

Also, a thank you to my beta Brightest Witch Hermione, for consenting to beta this story. Hopefully this is the beginning of a prosperous author/beta collaboration.

Chapter Five: The Girls' Journey begins

The girls watched their husbands disappear shocked. They turned to the adults. "Where did they go?" Hermione asked before anyone else could.

"They have begun their journey to find the phoenix song. Fawkes and Layla told us that once they start their journey, the two of you will begin yours. The four of you apparently must try to find on your own the origin of the Phoenix Song. Once you have found parts of the legend, it is assumed through what the two phoenixes' have told us that you will continue that journey together." Salazar told Hermione.

Hermione's reply to the founder was cut short, by two bursts of flames. The two phoenixes had rejoined them.

" _ **The boys have begun their part of the journey. Now you two must begin your part before you join them to finish it. However, Merlin has instructed us himself, that you are to speak with Morgana Le Fay, before you being. Grab our tail feathers, quickly." Fawkes instructed with an impatient tone.**_

The two girls, grabbed the phoenix's tails. In a flash of flame, they were gone. The adults were astounded. Petunia turned to Amelia, who in turn turned to Petunia's father. "They will be safe?" the two witches questioned in unison.

Godric smiled. "In all the years that I have known Fawkes, he has never put any of his charges in unnecessary danger, they will be fine." He told them.

The two witches merely nodded, together they apparated back to the house and waited for further news.

Hermione and Susan arrived in a cave, that was located a short way off an island. They pulled out their wands and began to search the area.

"Welcome to Avalon, the central lake that feeds Camelot. You are in the center of the British Isles. It is not a place that many people have been since Arthur died. You must be special indeed to have been selected to search Camelot in this time. I am Morgana Le Fay, Merlin has told me that you are two along with your husbands, are searching for the Phoenix Song. Knowing my husband, he has your husbands searching for the first phoenix. The phoenix from which the song came from. They will not find the Phoenix song origin with him however. Even though he is the first phoenix, what became the phoenix song, came from somewhere else. Somewhere that unbelievably, only an heir or heiress of the four founders, Merlin and myself can find. Only one other person has found that origin, yet hundreds other have more than likely searched for it. Now come, I will take you into the city to begin your journey." Morgana told the girls smiling.

Hermione and Susan looked at each other, the woman looked harmless enough. Shrugging the followed her into the city that was Camelot. Together they began to search for the phoenix song. Hermione finally found her voice as they walked.

"Morgana, how long are we to stay here?" she asked.

A voice that was not Morgana's answered. "That is for the king to decide. After he decided your fate, witch…."

Sorry for the cliff hanger, I tend to like them. Let's have a contest. The first reader to put who they think answered Hermione's question at the end of the chapter and gets it right will get the next chapter posted directly to their inbox in their pm page of their profile after I have sent it to my beta. I will let everyone know who wins after my beta and I have gone through the entries. Thank you for your reviews and sorry for the delay in posting.


End file.
